


You Found Me

by theowritesstuff



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Adding more tags later bc spoilers, Angst, Domestic Violence, F/M, Fluff, I promise, Unplanned Pregnancy, but basically Phil is a cutie pie, but yah, its hard to explain, neither does dan, or amy, phil doesn't die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theowritesstuff/pseuds/theowritesstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Lester is the best friend a girl can have, as far as Amy's concerned. If only she felt the same about her boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Have To Leave!!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually a fic I have finished, but I'm going to be posting the chapters one at a time to save myself the stress of tons of adding chapters at once. Will update every Tuesday and Friday!!

"Phiiiiiiiiil!!!" I yelled, running around my flat. "Where did you go?!" 

"You'll never find me, Amy!!" He laughed. The voice came from my kitchen. 

"Yes I will." I smirked, slowly walking towards him. "You know you suck at hide and seek." 

"I am the CHAMPION of hide and seek, thank you very much." I could practically hear the nod. I made my way through the kitchen door, slowly inching towards the sound on his voice.

"Oh are you now?" I said dryly. 

"The very best." Came his voice from the cupboard under the sink. I rolled my eyes. Only Phil would hide there. Ever so slowly, I inched towards the sink, not lifting my sock-covered feet so he wouldn't hear me coming.

"Then you should know the number one rule of hide and seek." I grinned, kneeling before the cupboard and making my voice soft so he'd think I was somewhere else in the flat. 

"And what's that?" He practically yelled, not realising I was right there.

"No talking." I said before quickly pulling open the cupboard doors. Phil jumped, hitting his head on the sink.

"Amelia Jane Harrison!" Phil yelled, rubbing his head. I laughed and held out my hand, helping him out of his cramped hiding spot. "I hate you."

"No you don't." I smiled, crossing my arms. "You love me." 

"Nope." He grinned, mimicking me and crossing his arms. 

"Fine." I shrugged, walking into my living room and plopping down on the couch. I picked up my laptop and logged into tumblr, feeling the couch shift as he sat down. 

"Amyyy." Phil whined. "Pay attention to meee." 

"Lester, can you hear something?" I asked my cat as he jumped up on the couch next to me and stretched out. Yes, I named my cat after Phil. But hey, Phil's been my only friend since primary school. 

"Amyyy." Phil whined again, just as I heard keys rattling in the front door. 

"Crap! Alan's home!!" I whispered frantically, pulling him up. "You have to go!"

"Down the fire escape again?" He whispered, jerking his thumb towards my bedroom, where the fire escape was in easy reach. I frantically nodded as I tried to clean the place up a bit from our tickle fight earlier. He hesitated, like he wanted to say something but couldn't. 

"Phil please! He'll kill you if he sees you, just go!" I whispered, pushing him towards my room. Alan seemed to be having trouble with his keys. Probably drunk again. 

"I love you, Amelia." Phil smiled softly before scuttling off down the fire escape. 

"Love you too Phil..." I said under my breath, just as the door slammed open. I jumped, even though I knew he was coming. 

"Hey bitch!" Alan called, the sneer shining through his voice as he appeared in the living room. 

"H-hello, Alan." I stuttered, trying to stay calm. "Did you have a nice day at work?"

"Fuck no." He laughed, slowly moving towards me. I felt my eyes widen, my heart pounding in my throat. Here we go again...

"Is there anything I can do to make it better?" I asked timidly, keeping my voice low. My brain was telling me to run, but I couldn't move. 

"Yeah, I can think of one thing." Alan sneered, walking towards me until I was pressed against the wall. He trapped me there, placing a hand on either side of me. I whimpered, knowing what was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	2. Time To Be The Hero

Phil's POV 

 

"Dan I just can't stand it!!" I said, pacing back and forth across the living room. Dan sat on the couch, where he had been for the last hour, watching me. My hands were acting of their own accord, waving around and running through my hair. 

Amy's been in this relationship for about a year now. Alan started off as a good guy, but about two months ago he turned sour. He started coming home drunk, and he nearly killed me when he saw I was in their flat. I would go back the next day and Amy would be covered in bruises. She's never told me what he does, but I know. "I mean, I've been her friend since primary school, and now she's being hurt by that... That...  _Thing!!_  And I can't even help her!"

"Like hell you can't help her!" Dan yelled, jumping up. "Go to her, mate! I've never even met her, but I know from what you've told me she's way too good for him!"

"I can't just..." I trailed off, thinking. I could. I could go get her. Save her from him. "I'm not the hero Dan! I  never have been."

"Well maybe it's time to be the hero!" Dan nodded, standing up. "Come on, I'll go with you." 

I hesitated for a moment before grabbing my coat and running out the door. 

Luckily, Amy's flat isn't that far from  here. Just a couple blocks down. Though with Dan, I couldn't get there as fast as I wanted to. He was much slower. It didn't help the fact that her flat was on the sixth floor, and the elevator was broken down. 

I didn't have to stretch far to reach the key on the top of the doorframe, the key Amy keeps there especially for me. I unlocked the door slowly and carefully, hoping Alan had already went to bed. I couldn't hear anything inside, so that was a good sign. 

And then, I heard a huge thud, a small crash, and a moan of pain come from the kitchen. I ran towards the sound, pleased to find Amy there, though not so pleased to find her in the state she was in. I heard Dan let out a gasp from behind me. 

She was laying on the floor, and her body was absolutely covered in bruises. Her face was swollen and covered in small cuts, and one bright blue eye was swelled shut. Her lip was cut open, and it was bleeding slightly. Her dark black hair was sticking up in odd angles all over her head. She was awake, but only just. A mug laid on the floor, shattered into about a million tiny pieces. 

"A-Amy?" I stuttered, stepping forward a little. I was horrified. It's never been this bad. Amy instinctively covered her face, ever so slowly. It hurt her to move. "Amy, love, it's okay. It's just me, Phil."

"Phil?" Amy croaked, trying to lift her head. 

"No no no, just stay where you are." I said, kneeling next to her and softly pushing her head back down, using my hand as a pillow. "Dan and I will take care of you." 

"Yeah, we're here..." Dan muttered, kneeling on the other side of her. He looked to be at a loss for words, which was a first for him. 

I could feel Amy losing consciousness, feel her slipping away in my arms. Only then did I realise she was bleeding badly from her head. Only I couldn't tell if Alan did that or if it was from her fall...

"I'll call an ambulance." Dan muttered, finally finding words. 

"Get the police here while you're at it." I practically growled, sending a seething glare towards the bedroom Alan and Amy shared. I could hear his snoring. 

"I'm on it." Dan nodded, pulling out his phone and stepping into the other room. 

"Amy?" I murmured, trying to keep the panic out of my voice. "Amy can you hear me?" 

"Phil." Amy gurgled out, opening her eyes and giving me a weak smile.

"Hey there." I smiled, pushing her hair out of her face. 

"Where's Alan??" She asked, suddenly panicked. I had to force her to stay laying down. 

"Don't worry about him." I said, glancing back to the bedroom again. He was still snoring. "Dan's taking care of him." 

"Dan?" Amy frowned, looking around for him.

"Yeah, you know Dan." I smiled, pushing her hair back again. "My room mate? The one who does videos with me."

"Hey Phil?" Amy slurred, her eyes closing a bit. "I'm really sleepy..."

"No no no, Amy." I frowned, slapping her face lightly. "Come on now, you gotta stay awake..."

I stayed there with her until the ambulance got there. She kept mumbling random stuff that I couldn't really understand. I watched as they loaded her up onto the bed thing, as the police woke Alan up and took him out of the house in handcuffs. 

I insisted on riding to A&E in the ambulance with her, so of course Dan did too. They let us, so long as we stayed out of their way. 

The ride there was a blur. All I could think about was Amy. My Amelia. So hurt and so lost... 


	3. Hospital

Amy's POV

 

Blackness. Emptiness. Darkness. 

 

That's all I had. I could feel everything, hear everything. Hell, I could smell Phil's cologne. He was holding my hand, I think... Both of my hands were taken. A weird beeping was going in the background. 

 

Phil! He's here! Oh thank god... Then who's the other person? Not Alan surely... Oh god don't let it be Alan...

 

I think the fear was what tore me from the darkness. I sat straight up, taking in a long shaky breath. I couldn't stop the high pitched scream that came out of my mouth. The beeping got faster. I still couldn't see very well... My vision was hazy. Somebody was grabbing my arm, trying to get me to lay back down. 

 

"Keep him away from me!!!" I screeched, scooting over towards Phil. 

 

"Amy! Amy it's okay!" Phil said, holding me to him. "It's just Dan. He won't hurt you." 

 

"D-Dan?" I stuttered, blinking and trying to clear my vision. Slowly, the haze faded away, leaving a crystal clear view of Dan. "O-oh... Hi Dan..."

 

"Hi." He smiled warmly, holding out his hand. Trembling slightly, I shook it. 

 

"Sorry I screamed at you..." I muttered, situating myself on the bed. Looking around, everything was white. The walls, the floors. Phil was in a mint green arm chair, and Dan was in a black plastic chair. I finally found the source of the beeping. I was hooked up to a heart monitor. It had spiked in the past few seconds from where I woke up. An IV stuck out of my arm. "Where... Where am I?"

 

"You're in the hospital." Phil answered. "Do you remember what happened?" 

 

"I remember Alan..." I trailed off, not wanting to say it loud. Suddenly, something hit me. "Where's Alan?! Is he at home?? Oh he'll kill me..." 

 

"Amy he can't hurt you anymore." Phil said, taking my hand. He started rubbing little circles on my palm with his thumb. That feels nice. 

 

"A-are you sure?" I frowned. 

 

"Positive." Phil nodded. "What's the last thing you remember?"

 

"I remember trying to make some tea..." I said, thinking hard. "And I remember dropping the mug... But that's all." 

 

"You fell and hit your head on the counter." Dan said, a grim tone taking over his voice. "You have a mild concussion from the fall, and a few other things..."

 

"Like what?" I asked, looking down at myself. I expected the bruises. But I didn't expect to see the bright blue cast on my leg.

  
_"No, no Alan don't!" I yelled, trying to move away from him. He had pushed me down to the floor, laughing as he did so. I screamed as a sharp pain went through my leg. He had stepped on it to stop me from getting away._   


 

"Well, your leg is broken... And so are three of your ribs." Phil said, his voice taking on the same grim tone that Dan's had. 

  
_"You fucking bitch." Alan sneered, towering over me. I was trying to get to my leg, which was still screaming in pain, when I felt his foot collide with my ribs. The more I screamed, the more he kicked. "God, just shut the fuck up already!!!!"_

"Oh..." I mumbled. Somebody had put me in one of those stupid hospital gowns. "How long was I out?" 

 

"A few hours..." Phil nodded. He was still rubbing the little circles on my palm. "Do you need anything? Something to drink?"

 

"Can I have some tea?" I asked softly, looking at him. "And could somebody possibly go and get me some clothes or something? I hate these stupid gowns..."

 

"I'll go." Dan offered. "Phil can stay here with you." 

 

"We can get somebody to bring you some tea." Phil nodded. He dug around in his pocket and pulled out a key, which I quickly recognised as my spare, and handed it to Dan. 

 

"Just bring me like a hoodie and some pajama pants or something, please." I said, looking at Dan. 

 

"Can do." He smiled before disappearing out the door. I sighed, sinking down in the bed. 

 

"Should I even ask what my face looks like?" I groaned, looking over at Phil.

 

"No. No you shouldn't." Phil laughed. 

 

"Great..." I sighed. I scooted over in the bed and patted the spot next to me. "Come sit with me?" 

 

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Phil frowned. "I don't wanna hurt you." 

 

"You'll make me feel better." I pouted. "Pleeeaaase?" 

 

"Alright." Phil grinned. He climbed into the small hospital bed with me. Immediately his warmth spread throughout my body, and I felt a whole lot better. 

 

"Thank you." I sighed, snuggling down into his arms. We stayed like that forever in comfortable silence, until a nurse came in to check on me. 

 

"Hello Miss Harrison." She smiled warmly, checking my chart. She was and older woman, slightly heavyset. She was wearing scrubs printed with stars. "How are you feeling? Any pain?"

 

"No, but judging by the rate that IV drip is going, I shouldn't feel any." I smiled. 

 

"That's correct." She smiled. "I'm nurse Montgomery, and I'll be taking care of you while you're here. Do you need anything? A drink, some blankets or anything?"

 

"Some tea would be nice, thank you." I smiled. I liked her already. 

 

"I'll get you some right after I check your vitals, okay dear?" Nurse Montgomery said, looking at my heart monitor. "Oh, you got a bit worked up there, didn't you?" 

  
"Yeah..." I mumbled, feeling my cheeks go bright red. "I got scared... But I'm okay now..."

"Well, your vitals are good. Your breathing is normal and you're getting enough oxygen." She smiled at me, placing my chart back on the hook at the end of my bed. "Just try not to get too worked up again, okay?"

"Can do." I smiled.

"I'll be right back with your tea." And with that, she was gone.

"Hey Phil?" I said, looking up at him.

"Yes?" He smiled, pushing my hair out of my face.

"Thanks." I sighed, leaning against him. "For everything."

"No problem."


	4. Stories and Hurting

Phil's POV

 

Amy was asleep before Dan even got back. 

 

"How is she?" Dan asked as he walked in the room. He sat a bag that I immediately recognised as Amy's on the floor next to her chair and sat down. 

 

"Sleeping..." I sighed. I was still in the bed with her, and she had snuggled up close to me. "Which is normal. The morphine they've got her on can make her sleepy."

 

"Ah..." He said, sitting back down in his chair. "Any news on when she'll get to go home?"

 

"In a few days maybe..." I nodded. "Depends on how she feels." 

 

Dan was silent for a while. Amy mumbled something in her sleep, a habit she's had since I've known her. Something about hiding. 

 

"Where will she go??" Dan said after what seemed like an eternity. "She can't go home. She can't take care of herself, not with three broken ribs and a broken leg." 

 

"Her family lives in Cardiff..." I sighed. 

 

"She can come stay with us!!" Dan said, grinning. 

 

"I was thinking about that." I smiled. "I mean, she's practically family to me..."

 

That shouldn't hurt to say...

 

"She can stay in the guest room." Dan nodded. You could practically see the gears working in his head. 

 

"So that's settled." I grinned. "We just have to talk it over with Amelia when she wakes up." 

 

"Amelia." Dan laughed. "You call her Amy normally."

 

"She hates Amelia. But I love it." I grinned. "I call her that when she's being mean or she's not around."

 

"Just like Phillip." Dan smirked. 

 

"Yeah." I laughed. Amy stirred in my arms, mumbling something about an earthquake. I immediately froze, but she woke up anyway.

 

"Laughing is illegal." She pouted, staring up at me. "Especially if you're in the same bed as me." 

 

"Sorry." I frowned. She grinned, and I knew she was joking. "How are you feeling?" 

 

"Like crap." She sighed, sitting up a bit and wincing. "My chest hurts... It hurts to breathe." 

 

"You have three broken ribs." Dan frowned. 

 

"I know that!" Amy nearly shouted, before wincing again. She buried her face in my chest, tears in her eyes. "My head hurts... Phil, everything hurts." 

 

"I know..." I sighed, petting her hair. I could feel her tears soaking my shirt. "I'm so sorry." 

 

"It's not your fault..." She frowned, looking up at me. 

 

Oh, if only I could believe that...

 

"Dan brought you some clothes!" I smiled, changing the subject. "Although I dunno if you can change into them by yourself..."

 

"Ughhh." Amy groaned, pressing her face back into my chest. "Am I going to have to rely on others for forever now??"

 

"Basically." Dan grinned.

 

"But who?" She frowned, looking back up at Dan. "I don't have anybody at my flat. And my family's too far away."

 

"Well, we were talking about moving you into our flat." I said, for some reason getting a bit nervous. 

 

"Oh, I couldn't burden you guys like that..." Amy frowned, playing with her hands. 

 

"Amy, how long have we been friends?" I laughed. "You won't be a burden."

 

"Besides, you'll break your neck trying to get around on that leg." Dan grinned. "And then where would we be?"

 

"But..." She frowned more. She was going to agree. I knew she was. 

I waited for what seemed like forever. 

 

"Fine." Amy frowned, crossing her arms. "But only until I get back on my feet, literally." 

 

"Yay!!!" I shouted, hugging her. She winced, but hugged me back. "Oh, sorry, sorry. I forgot."

 

"Phillip Lester, you have the memory span of a two year old." She laughed, kissing me on the cheek. 

 

"But you love me for it." I grinned. "Now, do you want me to call the nurse so you can get changed?"

 

"No." Amy frowned. "As much as I hate this stupid napkin on strings, I don't really want some old lady I just met to help me change..." 

 

"Want me to?" I grinned. 

 

"I don't want anybody to help me change!!" She sighed, hitting her hands on the bed in exasperation. "I wish I didn't have to have help! I hate this!" 

 

"I know..." I murmured, kissing the top of her head. "And I'm so, so sorry..." 

 

"It's not your fault, Phil..." Amy sighed again.

 

"I'm still sorry." I sighed. 

 

"Oh just help me change." She laughed. "You're probably the only person in this entire hospital I would trust to help me with this. I mean, you have seen me naked before." 

 

"That was an accident!!" I frowned. 

 

"Wait... Hold up..." Dan said, holding up a finger and laughing. "Phillip Michael Lester has seen you naked?!" 

 

"It was an accident!!" I repeated, crossing my arms. 

 

"Oh I gotta hear _this_ story." Dan grinned, still laughing. 

 

"It was at my sixteenth birthday party." Amy laughed. I sighed, knowing there was no way to stop her from telling this story. "It was pretty much just me and Phil and like, two other people, cuz I was a loser and had no friends. Well, the two others went home and it was just me and Phil. By then we were such good friends that he practically had a drawer of stuff at my house, so I told him to put on some shorts and we'll go swimming in my pool. He went to change in the bathroom and I was changing in my room. Suddenly, he just walks into my room, saying he needed something. I don't even remember what it was. All I can remember is that I was naked, and he immediately ran back out."'

 

By the time she had finished her story, she and Dan were practically in tears. 

 

"Okay, Miss Funny Pants." I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Let's get you out of the oversized napkin."

 

"Here, I'll go outside so you don't have to go all the way to the bathroom over there." Dan said, pointing to the bathroom connected to her room.

 

"Oh I honestly don't mind." Amy laughed. "You can just turn around or close your eyes for all I care. I just don't feel like asking a little old lady to help me change." 

 

"Alright then." Dan grinned, then turned his chair around and faced the wall.

 

It took me forever just to get her up out of bed. Her leg was fine, it was the ribs I was worried about. She could barely move. Even with the constant morphine drip they had her on, she was still in pain. The hoodie Dan had brought was even worse. I had to fight to get it on her because she could barely raise her arms. The pyjama pants were hardly a problem, they were loose and fit around her cast easily. Putting her back into bed was almost torturous, for both me and her. I hated seeing her like this. 

 

The only thing I could think about was how it was all my fault...


	5. Homeward Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy finally gets to go home

The next few days were a blur. I barely remember anything. I was pretty out of it. Morphine man... That stuff is good. Though I hated the horrible dry mouth it gave me.   
Phil pretty much refused to go home. He slept in that arm chair the first night, but I eventually convinced him to share my bed. Nurse Montgomery seemed pretty cool about it. Dan stayed during the day, despite my protests. They both had social lives, I couldn't just keep them from that. But they both insisted on staying. Dan brought Phil and I food, I couldn't stomach the hospital food, and I could barely keep what Dan brought down. Morphine is also good at making you nauseous. 

"Well, Miss Harrison, you're all good to go home!" Nurse Montgomery said, pushing a wheelchair through the door. "I've just talked to your doctor and he said as long as you take the necessary precautions at home, you should be alright to go!"

"And uhh..." I started, pulling myself up slightly in bed. "What would those necessary precautions be?" 

"Well, you can't get your bandages wet, for one. Or your cast. So before you take a bath, and due to the nature of your break, you WILL have to take BATHS, you'll need to wrap them up in plastic wrap. Or have a sponge bath. Bed rest is key. Try not to move too much. Wheelchairs will be your friend for the next couple of months."

"Wait, MONTHS?!" I frowned, feeling my eyes grow wide.

"Broken ribs take quite a while to heal, Miss Harrison." Montgomery said grimly. "Just, take it easy, okay? You deserve it." 

"Th-thanks..." I stuttered out. A lot of people were giving me pity lately, and I hated it. It only reminded me of why I was in the hospital in the first place. 

"Besides, I'm sure with a great boyfriend like Mr. Lester here and a friend like Mr. Howell, you'll be treated like royalty." She grinned, winking at me.

"Oh, we're n-not..." I stuttered again, looking at Phil. 

"She's like family." Phil grinned. "But you can bet she'll be treated better than the queen herself." 

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Nurse Montgomery said, though she looked like she wasn't sorry at all. "I just assumed, the way... Never mind. Just, relax for a bit, alright?"

"Can do." I sighed, eager to get home. I needed to change and maybe try to take a bath. I'm still wearing the clothes Dan brought me the first night I was here. I feel gross. I bet my hair is an absolute nightmare... "Philip, help me up?"

"As long as you don't call me Philip anymore." Phil laughed, wrapping an arm around me. I tried my best not to wince. They'd weaned me off the morphine, and now everything hurt. 

"Hey, don't even try to pretend you don't call me Amelia behind my back, because I know you do." I laughed with him, sticking my tongue out at him as I pulled my legs over the edge of the bed. 

"I do not!!" He protested, pulling me up gently. 

"You do so!!" Dan laughed, pushing a wheelchair over to us. Nurse Montgomery was watching with an amused expression. 

"Oh thanks Dan." Phil said dryly, easing me down into the chair. "I thought you were on my side." 

"I win!" I smirked, halfheartedly raising my arms in victory. I could barely move my arms. 

"And you two say you're not together..." Nurse Montgomery muttered, still smiling. 

"We're not!!" I frowned. "We're practically related." 

"Mmhmm... Keep saying that." She grinned. "Come on, I'll show you where you can check out." 

Phil pushed my wheelchair down the hallway, and people stared at me the entire time. I don't know if it was because I was with Phil and Dan or because I looked like a mess or what. But I had to refrain myself from going off on them. Yelling hurts.   
Dan and I waited in the lobby while Phil signed all the stupid papers. He was apparently taking full responsibility for me. 

"Are we good to go?" I grinned once he walked back to me. 

"We're good to go!" Phil grinned back. "We'll just stop my your flat and pick up a few things and then it's homeward bound!!" 

"Whoo!" I grinned. 

"You'll have to tell us what to get." Da said. "You can't go upstairs..."

"Dammit..." I sighed as Dan pushed me out to the cab they had waiting for me. "Just grab some clothes. I don't even care what ones. It's not like I'll be going anywhere anytime soon..."

"Actually..." Phil started, frowning.   
"Actually what?" I asked as he and Dan helped me up and into the cab. I felt ridiculous. They even had to buckle me in because I could barely move. 

"You're needed in court sometime I the next few weeks." Phil muttered as he climbed in beside me. Dan put the wheelchair the hospital had lent me and climbed in beside Phil and the cab took off. 

"What?" I demanded, my voice going a few octaves higher. "Why??"

"Because Alan is denying everything." Phil practically growled. "He says he came home from work and automatically went straight to bed." 

"Are you serious?!" I couldn't believe it. The rat bastard actually has the guts to deny everything...

"I wish I wasn't..." Phil sighed, taking my hand. I felt the frown on my face grow bigger, and I stared out the window until we got to my flat. I had to wait in the cab while Phil and Dan went to get me some clothes. I didn't speak until we got home. 

My life is such a wreck.


	6. Casa de Youtube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some revelations are made

Phil's POV

Walking into Amy's flat was something I never want to experience ever again. We almost couldn't. Police tape covered the door, and a security guard stood blocking our way. Once we managed to convince him that we were with Amy and we needed to get her some clothes, he let us through. 

When I walked in the door, immediately a chill went down my back. The flat was dark and just overall creepy. Police tape was everywhere, mainly the kitchen and living room. There were still bloodstains on the carpet. 

"Was it like this the other day when you came?" I whispered to Dan. I have no clue why I'm whispering...

"Yeah." Dan whispered back. I said nothing in return, just shuddered. We gathered some clothes in silence, stuffing them into a suitcase. 

"Hey Phil?" Dan whispered, breaking the silence. 

"Yeah?" I looked up from folding a jumper. Dan was staring at me with the most intense look. I frowned. "What??"

"You love her, don't you?" Dan said, almost sympathetically. I felt the frown on my face grow wider. 

"Of course I do." I said, putting the jumper in the suitcase. "She's practically my sister."

"Oh cut the crap." Dan said, throwing a pair of underwear at me. Instinctively, I let out a squeak and flailed, batting the undies away from me. "You /love/ her."

"I've loved her since the day I met her..." I muttered, letting my hands fall to my sides, my head hang down. I've never admitted this to anybody. I've barely admitted it to myself. 

"Phil..." Dan sighed, hugging me. "Why didn't you tell her?"

"I was going to!" I protested, tearing myself from his arms. "I really was! I texted her one day saying I needed to tell her something and she said that she had something to tell me too. So what did I do? I bought flowers and met her at Starbucks, waiting for her there with her favourite drink. I insisted she go first, because what with my big reveal, she'd probably forget her news, and she told me she had a boyfriend. She was so happy... I couldn't just... Ugh." 

I threw myself on her bed face down, bouncing slightly. I then realised who else slept in this bed and jumped up immediately, brushing myself off. Dan was still looking at me with that sympathetic look. 

"We'll work on it mate." Dan smiled, clapping a hand to my shoulder. "Now, there's a very pretty girl waiting for us outside, all alone in a cab."

"Thanks Dan." I smiled, closing the suitcase and picking it up. Together, we walked back down the stairs and out to the cab. 

"Took ya long enough." Amy grinned when I climbed in the cab. Dan climbed in beside me, placing the suitcase on our laps. 

"Well, if you didn't have so many clothes." Dan retorted. I smiled. She was in a much better mood than when we left her. 

"I told you to just grab some pyjamas!" Amy laughed. "It's not my fault if that took forever."

"Yeah, well..." Dan said, tilting his head. "Let's go home." 

"Yeah!" I grinned. "Home." 

It only took us about ten minutes to get to my and Dan's flat. Thankfully, our lift isn't broken. 

"Well, here she is!" Dan grinned, dramatically pushing open the door. "Home sweet home." 

"Hey, how come I've never been here before?" Amy frowned, looking up at me. 

"Because I like your flat better." I laughed. 

"And I've never met Dan before now..." Amy mused as I pushed her into the living room. "Phil Lester, one would say you're ashamed of me!"

"Never!" I protested. "It never came up."

"Mmhmm..." Amy hummed, grinning. 

"Well, this is it." Dan grinned, spinning in a circle with his arms open wide. "Welcome to Casa de YouTube." 

"Casa de YouTube?" Amy and I laughed at the same time. 

"Well it makes sense!!" Dan frowned, letting his arms drop to his sides. "You're in the home of AmazingPhil and danisnotonfire."

"You say that like I'm supposed to be impressed." Amy laughed. I grinned. Amy loves our videos, and she usually watches mine before I even upload them. 

My Amy was back.


	7. Thank Dan

Phil's POV

Later that night, Amy, Dan and I were all gathered in the living room, having a movie marathon. Amy had drank about ten cups of tea, which wasn't that surprising. Her favourite thing to say when she's mad at me is that she'd "break up with me if I didn't make such good tea." 

We'd just finished watching all three High School Musical's (thanks to Dan) when Amy let out a huge yawn, wincing as she did so. 

"Tired?" I asked, looking down at her. She was leaning against my side, with her cast propped up on Dan's lap. She was practically cocooned in blankets, claiming she was absolutely freezing. 

"A little..." Amy nodded. "But I don't wanna go to bed." 

"And just why is that?" I grinned. Sleepy Amy always has the best answers. 

"Because my wheelchair tries to eat my butt." She nodded, completely serious. 

"It does, does it?" I said, trying my best to keep a straight face. Dan was silently cracking up at the end of the couch. 

"Yes!!" She exclaimed. "It goes om nom nom, I'm eating Amelia's bum. It calls me Amelia, Phil. I hate being called Amelia. It sounds like the name the queen would name her corgi or something..." 

"Well then, Amy..." I smiled, emphasising her name more than necessary. "Let's get you to bed, shall we?"

"But the wheelchair will eat my butt!!" Amy pouted, looking scared. 

"I won't let it eat your butt, I promise." I nodded, sitting her up slowly so I could stand up. She seemed to know what I was going to do, and held up her arms. I picked her up bridal style again, shocked by how light she was. I've picked her up about fifteen times in the past week, and it still gets to me. She's definitely lost weight. Probably around ten kilos. She's lost more than she thinks she has. 

I carried her off to the guest room that would soon become her home. I laid her down in her bed and she curled up on her side like a cat. I smiled, leaning down to kiss her forehead. I switched off the light, leaving the lamp on because I know Amy's afraid of the dark, and was about to leave when I heard a small whimper. I turned to see Amy sitting up a bit, frowning. 

"Alright?" I asked, flipping the light back on. She shook her head, snuggling down into the duvet. "What's wrong love?"

"I'm sc-scared..." Amy whimpered. "I don't wanna stay alone..." 

"Do you want me to stay with you?" I asked. She nodded and smiled weakly. "Alright, I'll be right back."

"Hurry..." She mumbled. I practically ran back to the living room. 

"Hey, Amy's scared of sleeping alone, so I'm gonna stay with her." I said to Dan, who was putting in one of the Pokemon movies. 

"Go get her, mate." Dan smirked, giving me a thumbs up. 

"Yeah, like that'll happen." I sighed, walking to my bedroom to change into some pajamas. 

"Yay you're back." Amy smiled when I slipped back into her room. 

"I'm back." I smiled, crawling under the duvet with her. I thought she had fallen asleep the minute I laid down, but the sniff I heard a few minutes later said otherwise. "Amelia?" 

"What?" She practically spat. I could hear the tears in her voice. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" I frowned. "I mean, I know you hate it when I call you Amelia but-"

"No, it's not that..." Amy sighed, sitting up a bit and wiping her eyes. "I just..."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked gingerly. I knew what she was thinking about. To the extent of my knowledge, Amy's never actually TOLD anybody what Alan does, we just assume. 

"He..." Amy choked out, her voice cracking. "Phil he hurt me in ways you can't imagine..." 

"Talk to me..." I murmured, sitting up. 

"He..." She couldn't seem to get any words out. "He's so... Overpowering." 

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." I frowned. 

"No." Amy said, shaking her head. "I need to." 

We stayed up talking for nearly two hours. Amy cried, a lot. I cried, though I tried not to. That only seemed to make it worse. She told me everything, every kick, punch, and slap. I honestly don't see how she's not dead. 

I silently screamed gratitude at Dan. If not for him, I probably wouldn't have gone after her that night. And then where would we be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!


	8. The Hearing

Amy's POV

The next month went by in a blur. I barely got up out of bed, lounging on the couch if I did, and Phil practically force fed me ice cream the entire time. Needless to say, I gained back the weight I had lost in the hospital. 

I was kept on painkillers and antibiotics the entire time, and Phil made sure I didn't miss a single dose. Even when I was being stubborn and told him I was tired of pills, he crushed them up and mixed them into my ice cream for me. 

Dan was pretty good company as well. He and I have become fast friends. 

Things with me are getting better. My chest doesn't hurt as much as it used to, but I think I'm getting sick. I keep throwing up, and nothing's really helping. I got a walking cast a couple weeks ago, and now I don't really need my wheelchair. Not that I needed it that much anyway. If I ever needed to go somewhere, Phil would carry me there. 

I don't think I spent more than an hour alone at a time. Even at night. Phil's been sleeping with me. No, not like that. It's gotten to the point where I'm not really scared anymore, it's just habit. 

"Amy!!" Dan called. He appeared in my bedroom door, adjusting his tie. Today was the day of Alan's hearing. "Are you ready yet?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I sighed, taking one last glance in the mirror. I was wearing a modest navy blue skirt with white polka dots and a white blouse, with a black jacket. They were literally the only nice clothes I had. 

"Good." Dan nodded. I gave him a look and walked into the living room, where Phil was waiting. Him and Dan were wearing near matching suits. Dan was in a blue shirt and tie with red diagonal stripes, Phil in a red shirt and tie with blue diagonal stripes. The stripes were going in the same direction as their hair. Phil was wearing his glasses. I smiled. 

"Do I look alright?" I asked, slowly spinning in a circle. 

"Beautiful as ever." Phil grinned, just before I realised what I was saying. 

"Yeah, like it matters." I scoffed. "I'm headed to a court hearing for my abusive ex boyfriend..."

"What are you talking about?!" Phil demanded. "We're off to slay vampires!!"

"Alright, Buffy." I laughed. "Come on, the taxi's waiting." 

"Do you have everything?" Phil asked, looking around. 

"Yeah, I think so..." I nodded, just as a wave of nausea rolled over me. I held up a finger, signalling that I'd need a minute, and hobbled to the bathroom as quick as I can. 

I spent a few minutes kneeled over the toilet, but none of that was alone. Phil came in right behind me, holding my hair, just like he had for the last couple of weeks. Except when he was out for milk or shopping. But that was rare. He only did it when Dan was filming or editing or something. But even then, Dan stood by my side. 

"Sorry..." I croaked out, trying to stand up. Phil held out his hand, helping me up. 

"I don't understand why you're so sick." He frowned as I quickly took a toothbrush to my teeth. 

"I wish I knew..." I sighed. "Come on, let's get out of here."

An hour later, I was sitting uncomfortably on a wooden bench, listening to some lawyer rant on and on about how "his client" wasn't even home at the time of "the incident", and how apparently he had "eye witnesses" claiming Alan was at the bar. Well no duh he was at the bar, he came home raging drunk!!!!

Finally, it was our turn to speak. Somehow, Dan was my lawyer. Don't ask me how that happened... Even though Dan never finished Uni, he still kind of studied law. Plus he was really good at arguing, I know that from experience. Also, I don't have to pay him. 

"Your honour, as you can see, Amelia is extremely injured." Dan said, gesturing to me. "It was worse at the time of the incident. We have pictures of the bruises Amelia suffered, and the x-rays of her fibula and ribs." 

"Those injuries were not caused by my client!!" Alan's lawyer shouted. He was a small man with beady, rat-like eyes. His entire appearance screamed creep. 

"Oh, and I suppose Amelia just gave herself those injuries?" Dan sneered, venom practically dripping from his voice. "That she managed to break three of her ribs and a leg, and give herself a concussion, for absolutely no reason at all??"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." The lawyer nodded. 

"I'm sorry?!" I spluttered, standing up. "Who the hell do you think I am?"

"Silence!" The judge shouted. Everybody quietened down. Dan patiently and politely waited for the judge to say something. Alan's attorney, not so much. He looked furious. The judge finally nodded in Dan's direction, and Dan proceeded with the case. 

Dan actually did a good job. It was nice to see Alan's lawyer getting infuriated. The judge nearly sent him out of the room. Alan's reaction to all this? Nothing. He looked like a zombie. He only spoke when spoken to, and most of the time is was in monosyllabic answers. He had lost a ton of weight. His face just hung off his bones like some sort of fabric draped over a skeleton. His eyes had bags under them so bad, he can't have gotten any sleep since I saw him last. 

Before I even realised it, the case was over. Well, this part of it anyway. We had to wait a few week until we could get the ruling. I sighed. I just wanted to forget about the whole thing. 

"Come on Ames." Phil grinned, offering me his arm. I smiled, linking my elbow with his, and holding my other arm out to Dan. He happily took it, and we attempted to skip out of the room, but it ended in fits of laughter. I unlinked my arms, holding my ribs. Oh it hurt so bad... But it was a good kind of hurt. Phil and Dan were making me smile at the exact moment I wanted to break down. 

And I loved them for it.


	9. There's Something Wrong With You

Phil's POV

"Amy? Dan?" I called, looking around in the cabinets. It had been two weeks since the hearing. We were due to hear the ruling any day now... Dan and I convinced Amy to stay with us until then. She put up a bit of a fight, but not a big one. She's gotten used to being here. "Do you just want take away? There's literally nothing to eat!!"

"Ooh! Can we get Chinese?" Amy said, popping her head in the kitchen. 

"Amy, you HATE Chinese!" I frowned. 

"Who told you that?!" She demanded. "I love Chinese!! It's the best!!!" 

"Something's wrong with you..." I laughed, shaking my head. "But I can order Chinese if you like."

"Yay!!!" Amy grinned, running to kiss me on the cheek. She had her cast taken off a few days ago, and she rarely ever sat down any more. Her ribs are all nice and healed now. She's happier than ever. Except she's somewhat sick... She's still throwing up and she's complaining about being bloated and to be honest, she pees A LOT. She won't let us take her to the doctor though... "Love you!!"

"Love you too." I laughed. "Now go find Dan, ask him what he wants." 

"Will do!!" She said, hopping away. She sang his name as she went throughout the flat. "Daaaannnnnn Dan Dan Howeeellll. Daaaannnnn where aaareee youuu?"

I smile to myself, looking around to find the number for the Chinese takeaway place down the street. I heard Amy open the door to Dan's bedroom, then a giggle. No doubt Dan had his headphones on and couldn't hear her. I didn't hear anything for a few seconds, then I heard Dan scream and Amy running. Within seconds, she was hiding behind me, Dan right behind her. 

"Phil help he's gonna eat me!!!" Amy squealed, clinging to my shirt. 

"What did you do?" I laughed, trying to look at her. 

"She bloody molested me, that's what she did!!" Dan yelled, though you could see he was holding back a smile. 

"Amy, did you touch Dan's neck?" I grinned, walking forward in an effort to get her to stop hiding behind me. She just followed me, her face buried in my back. 

"Maybe..." She mumbled. "But in my defense, he honestly shouldn't be wearing headphones to wear he can't hear people and sit with his back to the door with me in this house." 

"That's true." I nodded, grinning at Dan. "She's almost as big of a prankster as you are." 

"Oh you just wait..." Dan scowled. "I'll get you back." 

"Oh I can't wait." Amy grinned, finally stepping out from behind me. 

I finally got Dan to tell me what he wanted from take away, and we all played Crash Bandicoot in the living room while we waited. 

"Phil, you suck at this!!" Amy laughed. "You're supposed to get all the wumpa fruits so you can get more lives!!!"

"Okay, what the FUCK is a wumpa fruit?!?!!" Dan laughed. 

"The little appley peachy thingies that Crash eats all the time!!" Amy said. "They're called wumpa fruits!"

"Well if that's not the weirdest thing ever, my name is Danielle." Dan laughed. 

"Guyyys." I whined, jerking the controller back and forth as if it would help me. "Shut uppp. You're making me lose." 

"Phil, honey, you would lose if you were by yourself in a sound proof room." Amy giggled, placing her hand on my knee just as there was a knock at the door. 

"I got it!" Dan said, jumping up. I sighed, handing the controller to Amy when I rolled off of a ledge. Dan came bag with a paper bag, and Amy immediately crinkled her nose and ran out if the room. 

I sighed, knowing what was going on. She's gotten to the point where she was carrying a hair tie on her wrist at all times. Still, I followed her into the bathroom, rubbing her back and she wretched into the toilet. 

"Gahhh..." Amy groaned, sitting back on her heels. "This is killing me." 

"Are you sure you don't want to see a doctor?" I frowned, helping her up and handing her the bottle of water she kept on the sink at all times. 

"No, it's probably just PMS or something..." She sighed. 

"Two week long PMS?" I frowned. 

"It's happened before..." She said, sighing. "But literally the smell of that food... Euch." 

"Amy, you're the one who wanted Chinese." I laughed. 

"Well, my nose doesn't like it!!!" Amy pouted. 

"Come on." I said, taking her hand. "Breathe through your mouth." 

"Fiiine." She whined, though she was smiling. We walked back to the living room, where Dan was already eating. He had put the tv on Master Chef. 

Amy ate mechanically, and she had this expression like she was in deep thought. She spoke to Dan and me, but I don't think she was really paying attention. 

"Oh!" She shouted, nearly spilling her food when she stood up. 

"Amelia?" I frowned, confused. "Are you alright?!"

"Oh umm..." Amy faltered, pushing her fringe out if her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?" I frowned more. Something was up. She didn't even wince when I called her Amelia. 

"Yeah, perfectly peachy." She grinned. "Hey Dan, mind coming with me to the shop? I totally forgot, I have to get something." 

"Um..." Dan frowned, looking about as confused as I felt. "Sure!"

"Good!" Amy smiled. 

"You want me to go with you?" I offered. 

"Oh no! No no no!" Amy shouted, her eyes going wide. She took a second to collect herself before speaking again. "No, you just stay here... Dan and I will fine, won't we Dan?" 

"Sure we will." Dan laughed, raising his eyebrows skeptically. Amy grinned and ran off to get her shoes. 

"What the hell..." I muttered, staring after her. 

"I have no idea..." Dan sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Rough start I know, but please bear with me. Also I'm sorry this chapter is mega short, but the next ones are longer I promise.


End file.
